ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Wants to Move to the Country
tumblr_inline_nwxje4SCxj1rvl0vd_500.gif tumblr_inline_nwxjelgMLr1rvl0vd_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nwxjljpFdc1rvl0vd_500.gif 11420808_1601570773444006_234897141_n.jpg 12547522_1756279544610558_1978555724_n.jpg tumblr_inline_nwxjnvETv11rvl0vd_1280.jpg hulu04245e566-fda9-421c-b003-0d16f0f3c709.jpg Previous episode: Lucy and Superman Next episode: Lucy Hates to Leave http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CityFlourPallor.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MrsBrains.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FingersFred.jpg Plot After visiting Grace Munson in Connecticut the past weekend, Lucy is dying to move to the country. Ricky doesn't want to leave New York. Lucy puts on an act about how horrible city life is. She scrunches the furniture together to make the place look small and crowded, she shakes dust on everything to make the city look dirty, and she powders her face with flour to give herself a look of "city pallor." But Ricky knows what she's up to and doesn't bother to show interest in her scheme. Or does he? When Ethel comes up to talk to Ricky, he reveals that he has secretly put a deposit down on the country house Lucy liked so much, and he plans to give it to Lucy as an anniversary present. Ethel immediately starts sobbing, worrying about losing her best friend, and this forces Ricky to tell Lucy the surprise. Lucy also starts sobbing, not wanting to leave the Mertzes, and Ricky says that his deposit is not refundable. Lucy and the Mertzes decide to try getting Ricky's deposit back themselves. They go over to the Spauldings' residence dressed as gangsters. They want the Spauldings to think that they are unfit to live in the house. It works, and the Spauldings are terrified at what they see, especially the water gun the gang brings along with them. Ricky arrives to explain the whole thing, but when he finally gets the deposit back, Lucy realizes just how much she loves the country home. So, Ricky is forced to pay an extra $500 for the house, as payment for the Spauldings being scared out of their wits. After Lucy accidentally squirts Mr. Spaulding with the water gun, Ricky's extra fee increases to a total of $550. But the Ricardos have their house in the country and can't wait to start their new life in Westport! Trivia *Always keeping up with the current trends in America, the Ricardos move to the country right when the great suburban migration was occurring in the country. It also was yet another way to get the cast in a new location that generated lots of fresh, new plot lines. *Fellow writer Bob Weiskopf lived in Westport, Connecticut before moving out to LA, and, according to both Weiskopf and fellow writer Bob Schiller, that's why that particular town was chosen for the Ricardos' new place to live in the country. *Lucy says that the 7 City Dwarves are Sneezy, Dusty, Stuffy, Drafty, Sniffly, Noisy, and Pasty. *Eleanor and Joe Spaulding had lived in the house the Ricardos buy for 30 years. They're moving to a smaller house now that their children left. They figure they don't need such a big house for only two people. *Gangster Ethel carries the leopard purse seen many times in season 5, including an appearance as one of Ethel's Parisian purchases. *The Ricardos' new country home is over 100 years old. *The country episodes really show off the changes Vivian Vance enacted in her season 6 contract. She wanted to be allowed to wear more glamorous clothes. She also lets her hair grow out longer, which is really noticeable by the country episodes. *Eleanor Spaulding was played by none other than Eleanor Audley- she a frequent voice on radio, with the distinctive haughty, aristocratic voice perhaps best remembered as stepmother Lady Tremaine in Disney's Cinderella, and the evil sorcoress Maleficent in Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Quotes *Lucy: And look at the size of these eggs! Ethel: Now, don't tell me that Grace THAT herself...! *Ethel: Well, hooray for pigheaded Ricky! Lucy: Ethel, whose side are you on? Ethel: Well, I know it'd be wonderful for Little Ricky, but I'm thinking of Big Ethel! Gee, if you move to the country, I may never see you again! Lucy: Oh, now, it's not as bad as all that. You and Fred can come out on the train on weekends. The round trip ticket is only $3.08. Ethel: Now I KNOW I'll never see you again! *Ricky: Alright, you keep right on talking, and I'll keep on not listenin'! Lucy: Oh, honey, won't you at least think about to the country before you say "no"? Ricky: Alright... (pauses for a moment) No! *Ethel: Oh, speaking of quaint, old early Americans, I have to fix Fred's breakfast. *Lucy: Ethel, I wish you'd stop thinking like my friend and start thinking like Little Ricky's godmother! Ethel: Well, bad luck! Lucy: Oh, Ethel, honestly! *Lucy: The Empire State Building has better color than I do! *Fred: And what's money compared to the health and well-being of our good friends? Ricky: Fred, you really mean that? Fred: No, but Ethel made me say it. *Ricky: Can you keep a secret? Fred: Ethel, put your fingers in your ears. Ethel: Why? Fred: Because the only way you can keep a secret is not to hear it! *Ethel: I know we said you shoul move, but... Ricky: But what? Ethel: You're going to MOVE Fred: Good grief, Ethel! Ricky: Oh, now, honey, it won't be that bad. Fred: Sure. We can go out and see 'em on weekends. Ethel: Fred, round-trip tickets on the train cost $3.08 a piece. Fred: Like I said, they can come in and see us on weekends! *﻿Lucy: (to Ricky) Why don't you tell Ricky the one about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer who lived in the big city and had one cold after another and had to keep blowing his nose, and that's why his nose was red? *Lucy: You don't suppose, through the years, Ricky has grown an immunity to me, do you? Fred: Well, they're givin' shots for everything these days. *Ethel: Oh, Lucy, I know you're not gonna move, but if you ever DO move, don't move! Lucy: Why, I"ve never seen her like this before! Fred: Oh, she's out of control! *Ricky: Well, one of your loved ones isn't gonna be very near. Lucy: Which one? Ricky: Me. I'm gonna be living in the country! *Lucy: Oh, Ricky, the country house is the sweetest, nicest thing you've ever done in all the years we've been married. Ricky: I thought so... *Ricky: Five minutes ago, she wanted the house! Fred: Oh, that was before Ethel turned on the waterworks. *Ricky: Buying a house is not like buying a dress. You just can't call up the guy and say, "I don't like the color"! Lucy: Well, you could tell him it doesn't fit. *Ricky: Women- you can't live with 'em, but I guess it would be pretty hard to live without 'em. Fred: Well, it might be worth a try! *Fred: I sure wouldn't be as calm as you are if I were losing $500. Ethel: If you were losing $500, you'd be foamin' at the mouth! *Ethel: Let's see- how can we be undesirable the Spauldings? Fred: That shouldn't be hard for you, Ethel. *Gangster Lucy: Do you mind if I bring a couple of my friends in and case the joint? *Gangster Ethel: (pinches Mr. Spaulding's cheek) Hi, honey! Gangster Fred: Lay off, baby! *Joe Spaulding: Oh, Eleanor. Gangster Lucy: Oh, hiya, toots! Gangster Fred: (pinches Mrs. Spaulding's cheek) Hi, honey! Gangster Ethel: Lay off, baby! *Eleanor Spaulding: Your clothes are so different. Gangster Lucy: Oh, you mean that little dark suit and hat with the veil and little white gloves? Eleanor: Yes, that's right. Gangster Lucy: I was on my way to a masquerade party- went as a lady! *Gangster Fred: Well, nice little hideout! Joe: "Hideout"? Gangster Lucy: He means "hideaway." *Gangster Lucy: Hey, Fingers, get a load of this! Gangster Fred: Perfect spot for stashin' the ice! Eleanor: Ice? Oh, we have a refrigerator. Gangster Ethel: Oh, you're cute, kiddo. Corny, but cute! *Joe: "Brains"? Gangster Lucy: Tricky Ricky Ricardo. Joe: Your husband? I thought he was a bandleader? Gangster Ethel: He's OUR leader. WE'RE the band! *(Gangster Fred drops water gun on floor) Gangster Lucy: Fingers, I thought I told you not to pack a rod, unless we were pullin' a job? Now, hand it over! Gangster Fred: Why should I? You a'int the Brains! Gangster Lucy: No, but I'm MRS. Brains, and don't you forget it, bub! *Gangster Ethel: Now, the Brains will have to find another house. He a'int gonna like this! Gangster Fred: What do I care what HE likes?! Gangster Lucy: Watch out, or you'll step on the Brains's toes, Fingers! *Eleanor: (opens door to find Ricky) It's the Brains! *Lucy: He thinks we're gangsters. Ricky: Gangsters?! Joe: That's right, Ricardo, and you can drop that phony Spanish accent! *Lucy: (explaining why pretended to be gangsters) So we could get your deposit back, and it worked! Fred: Except that we might have to spend the rest of our lives in the pokey. Ricky: If my hands weren't up here the air, they'd be right around your neck! *Ricky: But you don't know my dizzy wife and her crackpot friends! *Joe: I've never seen such gabby gangsters! *Lucy: Yeah, just let Ricky get a "wort tin edgewise," and he'll 'splain! *Lucy: Oh, I could never be a gangster. I don't have the arms for it! *Joe: Oh, I'm sure telling the truth. For one thing, that accent isn't phony. I could hardly understand his explanation. *Ricky: Mr. Spaulding, is the house still for sale? Joe: Yes, it's still for sale, but it'll cost $500 more. Lucy: $500 more?! Joe: Yes. You frightened Eleanor and me out of our wits, and it'll cost exactly $500 to recover.﻿